Una última vez
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. Máscara Mortal se encuentra en una depresión por la pérdida de Helena, su tortura se incrementa cuando por órdenes de Athena tiene que ser mandado a Asgard a una pequeña misión donde Lyfia lo necesita. ¿Qué sucederá al llegar a ese lugar?


**Decidí hacer este pequeño oneshot de DMxHelena, era para San Valentín pero estaba algo ocupada y se me pasó un poco xD (mas vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí xD) espero que les guste, disculpen si no es el mejor, a parte ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza (tengo dos días con dolor TnT) y quería terminarlo ya, a parte que ando en exámenes y dhfuilshfs :C disfruten el fic :3**

* * *

Una última vez

Estaba en el cuarto templo, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, sus manos tapaban su cara haciendo presión para intentar contener esas lágrimas que no rodaran por sus mejillas de piel morena. Ya había llorado mucho, pero nunca parecía ser suficiente.

No había ni un rostro en las paredes o en el piso en la casa de Cáncer, esas almas ya habían sido liberadas y podían descansar en paz.

Máscara de Muerte nunca se había imaginado, ni en sus sueños más locos que terminaría en esa condición, llorando por días, con el corazón completamente destrozado y con la imagen de ella en su mente, que quedó impresa para siempre, destinado a soñarla cada vez que cerraba sus orbes azules.

La culpa lo mataba, no poder haber hecho algo por ella ese día, no poder salvarla a tiempo o haberse sentido tan cobarde de no quedarse con ella el tiempo suficiente cuando le dejó la bolsa con monedas que había ganado en sus apuestas a su puerta en vez de dársela en persona, le daba temor lo que pensaría ella de él, ahora viviría atormentado para siempre.

Deseaba estar muerto, al contrario de todos sus compañeros dorados que agradecían que su querida Diosa Athena les devolviera la vida para darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir, el santo de Cáncer maldecía esa nueva vida, si por el fuera, iría directo a Yomotzu a tirarse a ese gran agujero sin retorno donde el sufrimiento sería nada con lo que sufría en ese momento, pero siempre era detenido por el poder de su Diosa.

Afrodita ya estaba cansado de intentar animarlo, hizo todo lo que su imaginación podía pero todo terminó en tremendo fracaso. Lo último que intentó hacer, fue levantarle el ánimo queriendo llevarlo a un lugar reservado de Rodorio donde un grupo de mujeres hermosas prestaban sus servicios. Quizás así su compañero olvidara un poco a esa joven pero casi le costaba la vida: Máscara se enfureció al ver que el santo no quería dejarlo en paz y mucho más al darle semejante propuesta, que lo atacó con sus ondas infernales para seguido llevarlo a Yomotzu dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su mejor amigo, pero este, no se iba a dejar matar tan fácil al atacarlo con sus rosas demoniacas reales. Esa amistad se estaba desmoronando.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de caer, Athena nuevamente volvió a intervenir regresándolos de nuevo al santuario. Por primera vez, esa Diosa que emana amabilidad en cada partícula de su cosmos, se alteró, decepcionándose y sintiendo enfado a esos santos que deberían trabajar juntos en vez de luchar entre ellos.

Tenían prohibido verse, no podían salir de sus templos a menos de que fuera realmente una emergencia o una misión que necesitara de su presencia. Piscis y Cáncer ya no se habían vuelto a ver y mucho menos dirigirse la palabra, a parte a Afrodita se le mandó a una misión a Suecia, que le llevaría aproximadamente dos meses, eso aliviaba un poco a Máscara Mortal, porque no tendría que soportar su cosmos por un buen tiempo.

Era un día lluvioso, Máscara estaba arriba de su templo, las gotas golpeaban su armadura y empapaban su cabello azulado y su rostro. La lluvia ayudaba a disimular unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de esos orbes, al recordar ese día que le dio su último adiós:

 _Fashback_

 _La sostenía en sus brazos, la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho después de haber dado ese gran alarido, deseando con toda su alma que fuese una pesadilla._

 _-Helena, no me dejes, yo… yo te amo- le decía a la joven sin vida que descansaba en sus brazos en un hilo de voz, mientras las lágrimas de Máscara Mortal caían en el níveo rostro de la fallecida- soy un maldito estúpido cobarde por no poder protegerte, por no decirte lo que sentía por ti, perdóname Helena, ¡perdóname por favor!- esto último lo decía casi gritando, sintiendo que su alma se partía en pedazos liberando el llanto de dolor, confundiéndose esas lágrimas que caían bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a nacer de esos espesos nubarrones._

 _La mujer que amaba, que lo hizo sentir ese sentimiento tan cálido y bonito llamado amor, estaba muerta, al igual que su mejor amigo, que miró con sus propios ojos como una de las enormes ramas del Yggdrasil atravesaba a Afrodita por la espalda para luego ser cubierto por varias de las ramas llevándose el cuerpo, y desde lo alto, el falso Dios Loki disfrutaba de aquella terrible escena._

 _Máscara cargaba a la castaña aun en sus brazos, la llevaba a un pequeño cementerio que estaba a las afueras de Asgard, la recostó suavemente bajo un frondoso árbol para que la lluvia no siguiera empapando su cuerpo, tomó una pala que estaba por ahí y se dio a la tarea de crear el agujero donde su amada descansaría para siempre._

 _Después de haberlo terminado, seguía lo más doloroso para el santo: sepultarla._

 _No soportaba la idea, fue tanto que fue directo a Yomotzu para buscar el alma de Helena, quería salvarla aunque sabía perfectamente que él no tenía el poder de regresarla a la vida, ni que fuera un Dios para lograr ese acto._

 _Después de que llegó a ese lugar aterrador, corría entre las filas de las almas, buscando desesperadamente el alma de Helena, de perdida para darle el último adiós. Luego de un rato, a unas tres almas de caer a ese gran agujero, estaba ella._

 _Máscara corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando llegó donde ella, se tiró al vacío._

 _-¡HELENA!- gritó a todo pulmón intentando tomar la mano de la joven que apenas alcanzó a rosarla pero no logró tomarla, observando como desaparecía poco a poco de su vista dentro de esa gran obscuridad._

 _Estuvo buen rato mirando a la nada, arrodillado, como sus lágrimas caían al vacío como si fueran a buscarla, hasta que decidió regresar y buscar la manera de cómo decirles a los hermanitos de la florista la lamentable noticia._

 _Máscara regresó a Asgard para terminar con su tarea de sepultar a Helena, la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y caminó para depositarla en la tumba._

 _-Nunca dejaré de amarte, mi bella Helena, espero que podamos encontrarnos en alguna otra vida y te juro que siempre te protegeré y no te volveré a dejar sola, no volveré a cometer el mismo error- apenas le podía hablar por el gran nudo en la garganta que se le había formado- te amaré por siempre- y le depositó un suave besos en los labios, que ya se sentían algo fríos._

 _La colocó en el fondo del agujero y poco a poco iba desapareciendo entre la tierra que iba cayendo sobre ella, cada vez que el santo arrojaba la tierra con la pala, se hacía pedazos por dentro. Al cabo de diez minutos, ya no había rastro de ella, solo se miraba la tumba recién hecha siendo empapada por la lluvia que iba en aumento._

 _Máscara se juró así mismo, que aunque le costara la vida, mataría a ese Dios guerrero que se la llevó, y para terminar, destruir a Andreas._

 _Fin de Flashback_

La lluvia aminoró y Cáncer aún seguía arriba de su templo viviendo de recuerdos y pensando que hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido tan estúpido.

-Caballero de la casa de Cáncer- Llamaba una dulce voz femenina.

Máscara Mortal solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo para percatarse que era la Diosa Athena que lo llamaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo- ordenaba la peli lila.

-Dígame lo que quiera desde ahí, que yo no pienso bajar- contestó indiferente el peliazul.

-Máscara, me preocupa tu depresión…- no pudo terminar de hablar por ser interrumpida por esa voz masculina.

-¿Y porque tiene que preocuparse de cómo me siento?- le contestaba con gran molestia- solamente estoy para defender este maldito lugar de los malditos lunáticos que quieren venir por su cabeza, lo que me pase son cosas mías de las que a nadie le debe de importar, a parte, no entiendo porque se molestó tanto en devolverme a la vida sabiendo bien como soy, ¿acaso no le da miedo que vuelva a ser un desquiciado homicida como antes?- fulminaba con la mirada a Athena.

-Para nada- le contestó con una gran tranquilidad- yo sé que no lo volverías a hacer, lo siento en tu corazón lastimado desde hace un mes, te encomendaré una misión muy importante- logró terminar de decir.

-No me diga que confía en mí y que me pedirá que vaya con ese estúpido de Afrodita para ayudarlo en su misión…- Máscara fue interrumpido.

-No Máscara, se te asignará una misión diferente, irás a Asgard a ver a Lyfia.

Máscara Mortal se quedó helado.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios tengo que ir YO a ese maldito lugar a ver a esa chiquilla?!- exclamó bastante enojado, con tan solo escuchar el nombre de la ciudad, sentía como su corazón se desplomaba más y más.

-El barco zarpará en una hora vete preparando- y con eso último dicho, la Diosa se dio media vuelta para emprender su regreso.

Al pobre santo no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Sentía como si el muro de los lamentos le cayera encima, y un gran nudo en la garganta se le comenzaba a formar.

Con mucho pesar, el peliazul llegó al barco justo a tiempo, subió con su armadura dentro de la caja a su espalda vistiendo ropa de civil y se recargó en el barandal del barco mirando al mar infinito mientras comenzaba el viaje.

Duró dos días la travesía, dos días sin poder dormir pensando que llegaría de nuevo a ese lugar donde la miró por última vez, donde la miró morir.

Bajaba pesadamente del barco donde lo esperaba un dios guerrero para llevarlo primero con Hilda para que le permitiera ver a Lyfia.

Caminaban sin entablar conversación, Máscara Mortal de sentía en el infierno, cada lugar estaba exactamente igual, pero el verdadero terror, fue cuando tuvieron que pasar por el puesto donde Helena vendía sus flores, que ahora se encontraba deshabitado aún con las mantas blancas que cubrían las mesas. Cáncer contuvo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de media hora de caminata, llegaron hasta el palacio de Hilda, el santo fue escoltado hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-Señorita Hilda- le hacía reverencia en señal de respeto el peliazul- me mandaron aquí porque la señorita Lyfia deseaba verme.

-Sígueme, caballero de Athena- le ordenaba amablemente la peliplateada.

Máscara acató la orden y comenzó a seguirla hasta donde se encontraba la joven que estaba orando frente a la gran estatua del Dios Odín.

-Lyfia- la llamó Hilda- aquí está el caballero dorado de Cáncer a quien habías llamado.

-Gracias por venir- agradeció la peliazul dejando de orar y dando la vuelta para mirarlos.

-Me retiraré- dijo Hilda comenzando a alejarse de ahí.

-Espero que sea importante- dijo Cáncer, indiferente.

-Quiero agradecerte por tu valentía cuando defendiste junto con los demás santos este humilde lugar cubierto por las nieves- le decía con amabilidad.

-¿Eso era todo?- la molestia de Máscara era más que evidente- ¿Solamente para eso me mandaste venir hasta aquí, por un simple agradecimiento? Hubieras llamado a otro, no a mí, yo soy el menos indicado para que me digas este tipo de cursilerías, y me da igual que seas la reencarnación del Dios Odín, de Buda o de cualquier maldito Dios- su ira empezaba a crecer- ¡YO NO TENIA PORQUE VENIR A ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!

-Tu corazón está llorando- fue lo que contestó Lyfia ante la cólera del cangrejo con una gran tranquilidad.

Máscara bufó, sentía que la ira se había incrementado más.

-Sígueme- dijo seria la peliazul.

A Cáncer no le quedó más que obedecer, no le convenía meterse en problemas.

Caminaron un rato hasta que se encontraban en un enorme jardín cubierto por una delgada capa de neblina, había muchos árboles cuidadosamente podados y muchas margaritas bañadas por el rocío. Máscara pasó rápidamente del enojo a la tristeza al mirar esas florecillas, pues eran las favoritas de su amada Helena.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó indiferente el ojiazul.

-Para una última vez- contestó Lyfia con una ligera sonrisa y se retiró.

Máscara estaba confundido ¿por qué lo llevaría a ese jardín en donde la nostalgia lo invadía al mirar esas margaritas?

-Recuerdo que me decías que te gustaban las margaritas- decía para sí mismo con un hilo de voz, tomando una de las florecillas blancas.

Las observaba, como si estuviera buscando a su amada en esa flor, mirándola con detenimiento, recordando los pocos momentos que estaba junto a ella, sintiéndose el hombre más vulnerable del mundo al mirar su bella sonrisa.

En eso, sintió que un agradable calor lo abrazaba por detrás haciendo que el santo se sorprendiera y diera la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba para encontrarse con esas orbes verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-He- Hele-na- apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, bastante sorprendido y sus orbes tan abiertos como platos.

-Máscara… sigues siendo el mismo…- le decía con esa misma sonrisa que cautivaba al cangrejo.

-¡Helena!- la abrazó tan fuerte atrapando sus labios junto con los de él mientras brotaban las lágrimas a ambos.

-Perdóname Helena- terminó el beso, con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas- perdóname por no haber podido protegerte, por haber sido tan imbécil aquella vez…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un rápido beso de la castaña.

-No hay nada que perdonar Máscara, no fue tu culpa, te agradezco tanto lo que hiciste por mí, fui muy tímida el no poder decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, pensé que no sentirías lo mismo- le dijo un poco apenada con sus mejillas bastante rojas.

-No tenías idea de lo tanto que te amaba, en cuanto te vi, no pude evitar sentir estos sentimientos tan nuevos para mí, eres con quien yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, no separarme nunca de tu piel. Si por mí fuera, renuncio a ser caballero de Athena, a mis poderes, a todo sólo por ti mi Helena, porque eres todo lo que necesito para llenar ese vacío, para seguir con mi felicidad, porque contigo, no me hace falta nada.

Helena no dejaba de llorar ante esas palabras, se había encontrado con el mejor hombre del mundo, deseaba permanecer con él.

-Prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti- por fin pudo hablar la florista, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Máscara atrajo el rostro de la chica hacia él, uniendo de nuevo sus labios, besándola con una gran pasión, deseando que ese momento fuese eterno.

* * *

 **Espero haberlos hecho llorar (8 ok no :c disculpen si la trama no está bien hecha o si repito mucho las palabras, como les había comentado arriba, ya sentía la necesidad de terminarlo por mi cabeza y por mis exámenes TnT prometo que si llego a hacer otro oneshot lo haré mejor :3**

 **Bueno, pues es mi regalo de San Valentín atrasado xD aquí lo tienen :3**

 **Para los que no entienden muy bien el porque DM dice que las flores favoritas de Helena eran las margaritas, en el fic que estoy haciendo "con su permiso" nuestra florista ahí hace mención de que son sus favoritas (déjenme dejar en claro que este fic no está ligado con el que acabo de hacer mención) de ahí me basé poquito para hacer esa parte hahaha xD**

 **Disculpen si no he actualizado en el otro fic, estoy haciendo el capítulo de poco a poco debido al poco tiempo que dispongo, pero de que sale, sale, sólo ténganme poquita pasiensia :c**

 **Los comentarios que me han dejado igual en "con su permiso" los responderé en el siguiente capítulo del fic, igual haré un apartado en el nuevo capítulo para responder a los comentarios que me lleguen a dejar y que no pueda responder por PM en este one-shot.**

 **Nos leemos!:D**


End file.
